villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hunter (The Star)
The Hunter is the central antagonist of Sony Pictures Animation's 18th feature film The Star. He is King Herod's head soldier who wants to kill Mary and her unborn son. He was voiced by Lex Lang. Biography The Hunter first appeared when the three wisemen arrived at Herod's palace with their camels Felix, Cyrus and Deborah. When the wisemen tell Herod about the new king, Herod feels threatened and send the Hunter to kill the newborn at all costs. To that end, the Hunter brings in his dogs Thaddeus and Rufus to track down the newborn at all costs. Thaddeus and Rufus tortured a jerboa named Abby due to her spreading the story to the animals. Abby confessed that she witnessed a girl named Mary being greet by several angels, who foretold of her being the mother of the new Son of God. The Hunter and the dogs then surveyed around Nazareth to find Mary, eventually tracking down her house. However, they soon learn that she's gone with her husband Joseph and that a donkey named Bo and a dove named Dave are currently staying in the place. Dave tries to distract the dogs with dancing, but Thaddeus discovers Bo trying to escape. They intimidate Bo into telling them after he says Mary's name, but the Hunter lifts him and the dogs sniff the bandage on his leg to catch the scent. The Hunter then lets Bo and David go, in hopes that they would lead him to Mary and Joseph. As Bo helps Mary and Joseph reach Bethlehem to prepare for the child's birth in a manger, Thaddeus and Rufus arrived to the scene, telling Bo to leave as they want to kill the newborn baby. However, Bo refuses to leave and gives Rufus a hoof on the head, and Thaddeus tries to attack, but the chain that he's connected to prevents him from doing so. However, the Hunter arrives to the scene, allowing Thaddeus to pin down Bo. Before the Hunter can accomplish his goal to kill the newborn child, Felix, Cyrus and Deborah bring in a flock of sheep to attack the Hunter and the dogs, sending them on the edge of a cliff. Showing no compassion for his dogs, the Hunter prepares to drop them to their doom to save his own skin and complete his mission. Fortunately, Bo saves Thaddeus and Rufus while the cliff breaks some more, sending the Hunter to fall to his death. Gallery Images the_star__king_herod_final_frame_2_by_moses1219-dbxoz7p.jpg|The Hunter being ordered by Herod to kill Mary Hunter The Star.png|The Hunter searching for Mary and Joseph so he can kill them. Videos The Star (2017) - When Animals Attack Scene (9 10) Movieclips Trivia *The Hunter's final scene and death is similar to that of the Timber Wolf from Benji the Hunted. *Despite Herod being the mastermind behind the plot to kill Jesus, the Hunter is the true villain as he serves as the main threat and has bigger plans than anyone else, even willing to betray and kill his own dogs to save his skin. *Despite his role, the Hunter had no lines and only made grutting noises. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Category:Right-Hand Category:Thugs Category:Enforcer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Mute Category:Fighters Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Theology Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Knights